This disclosure relates to a tie shaft for a compressor.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor section typically includes one or more rotor stages. The rotor stages are stacked discs connected to one another by a tie shaft. The tie shaft prevents rotation of the discs relative to one another. In between the discs, there may be a dead air space. The lack of convection in the dead air space may lead to temperature increases within the compressor section.